


Birthday's Suck

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, No actual Alex in this fic, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: Aaron is feeling down on his Birthday, because of Adam. Robert tries to make him feel better.





	Birthday's Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Alex was kind of cringe-worthy today. I don't really hate him, I just don't feel any chemistry between him and Aaron. This is how I imagine Robert tries to make him feel better, without actually intruding on his day. Also, showing that he knows Aaron better then anyone.

Aaron and Alex make it through Rocky I and II before Aaron needs to get up and stretch his legs. He makes the suggestion that he pop over to David's shop to replenish the beers. Alex starts to protest that he go instead because it's Aaron's birthday after all, but his phone rings and all he can do is sigh and pull out his phone. Aaron stands and motions to the door to let Alex know that he would be right back, and gets a nod in response, as Alex is talking to the hospital.

 

Aaron just needed a minute to himself. It was his birthday and it felt like he had been fielding well wishes and blinding smiles since he got up this morning. It was still light out when Aaron left the Mill and so Aaron decided to take a short walk. In the few weeks that he has known Alex, he knew that the phone call would not be a short one. Alex could pretend to be frustrated when the calls came in, but he was a good doctor and Aaron knew he loved feeling needed and being able to help people. And so Aaron would give him the time and space to work out whatever problem the hospital was having.

 

Adam was very much on Aaron's mind. The ache in his chest was still raw. Adam had been his best Mate for nine years. They were brothers in every way, except for blood. It was like a limb was missing, without Adam bumbling around the scrap yard. He missed that wide smile and playful shoves, and those big hands that always squeezed Aaron's shoulders when he was having a bad day.

 

Aaron ended up at the scrapyard without really thinking about it. It's where he spent most of his time with Adam, and now it just felt empty and bleak. Aaron shoved both hands into the pockets of his black hoodie and made his way into the portacabin. He would make himself a brew and pray, to a god that he doesn't believe in, that Adam was okay, wherever he ended up. Aaron made is way inside and started to round his desk...and then he stopped.

 

In the middle of Aaron's desk sat a flat white envelope with his name written on it, and a small black box, the size of a ring box, next to it. Aaron's heart started to pound just seeing the elegant script. It was Robert's handwriting. He didn't even want to think about what was in the box, and so Aaron reached for the envelope. Inside, Aaron found a birthday card.

 

_Aaron,_

 

_Today is your birthday, but if I know you, you've spent most of the day thinking about Adam, even as you try to enjoy all the celebrating with your family and Alex. I want you to know, that I know how you feel. Andy and I never really got along that well, but he was my brother and I miss him every day. You and Adam were as close as any brothers could be, and so your heart is broken right now. I think what you did for him was incredibly brave. You will tear yourself apart and break your own heart for the ones you love. I know that more than anyone. So listen to me when I say, Adam will be okay. Because you made him brave. You gave him the chance to have a life. Please don't be so hard on yourself._

 

Aaron took a deep breath, to wipe his tears away with the end of his hoodie sleeve.

 

_Take a breath, and enjoy your day. You deserve it. I have a gift for you, but it didn't feel right to intrude in on your celebrations today. I hope it makes you smile._

 

_Happy Birthday,_

_Rob_

 

Aaron's hands shook as he reached for the tiny box. It was small and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He sucked in a shaky breath and held it as he pulled the tiny lid off the box, and then the breath exploded out of his lungs as he doubled over laughing.

 

Inside the box sat a tiny piece of candy.

 

A rolo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it?


End file.
